The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a cord-reel assembly for winding a cord for supplying electric power to an electronic device, which allows the cord to be elastically drawn out from the electronic device.
Prior art cord-reel assemblies comprise a cord-reel body, a manipulation lever, and a brake member that slows and/or locks the cord-reel body.
As is known, the cord-reel member is rotatably installed within an electronic device where it conveniently operates to store a cord within an electronic device. The manipulation lever actuates the cord-reel body brake member to selectively contact or engage with the cord-reel body or the cord, thereby restraining the rotation of the cord-reel body, in which the brake member is installed at a side thereof.
Prior art cord-reel assemblies configured as described above are arranged in such a manner that when a user removes an external force exerted from the manipulation lever, the manipulation lever is restored to its original position by a restoration unit, usually stopping the cord reel before the cord is completely re-wound. If the manipulation lever is restored in this manner, the brake member comes into contact with the cord-reel body or the cord, thereby restraining the rotation of the cord-reel body.
The prior art cord-reel assemblies are therefore deficient in that once the winding of the cord starts, the user has to hold the manipulation lever until the winding is completed. A cord reel that can be actuated once, released and yet fully wind a cord, would be an improvement over prior art cord reels.